


we'll build this love ( from the ground up )

by DangerCW



Series: Domesticated Luversen & Sanvers Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domesticated Fluff, F/F, Minor Luversen Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerCW/pseuds/DangerCW
Summary: a continuation of the luversen & sanvers domestic versewhen sawyer danvers catches the chicken pox, his mothers try everything to make him feel better.





	we'll build this love ( from the ground up )

Sighing as she walked into the bedroom she shared with her wife, Maggie hooked her fingers around the waistband of her striped pj bottoms and tugged them down. Stepping out of them and clad only in her black underwear, she moved towards the bed.

"Your son is finally asleep," Maggie said with a groan as she moved to her side. 

Alex quirked an eyebrow up as she lowered her book. Removing her glasses and putting them on her nightstand, she turned towards her wife, draping an arm around her waist. "So he's my son now?"

"Mhm. He's your son when it takes two popsicles and almost an hour of the Ninja Turtles movie to get him to sleep."

Chuckling, Alex leaned forward and closed the small gap between her and Maggie with a kiss. "Give the kid a break he's got the chicken pox."

"And you want to do this again." She quipped back, rolling onto her side to face Alex.

"He was a good baby though. Slept through the night at ten days old."

"You think we're going to luck out and get that good of a baby again?"

Alex's fingers traced small patterns around as her eyes dropped from Maggie's, a light smile playing on her lip.

Maggie exhaled and let out a tiny groan, "We're going to end up having another kid, aren't we?"

Going back to Maggie's eyes, Alex grinned as she leaned in towards her wife, "We are babe." She leaned in again to press a quick peck to Maggie's lips, the smile playing on her lips as she did.

When Alex tried to pull back, Maggie's hand caught her cheek and pulled her back into, deepening this kiss by sliding her tongue out along Alex's bottom lip. Opening her mouth, Alex happily returned the gesture. Slowly, Alex turned onto her back, Maggie gracefully sliding on top, straddling her wife. Gathering her hair and pushing it behind her, Maggie grinned before dipping her head down, peppering the woman's neck with kisses, sucking lightly on her pulse point every so often. Little moans came from Alex as her fingers dug into Maggie's thighs, her body moving against the other's, trying to generate more friction between them.

"Don't be a tease." Alex moaned breathlessly.

A little laugh vibrated against her neck thanks to Maggie. Pulling back, Maggie looked down at her wife, "Do I ever?"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours, and several rounds later, Maggie lay fast asleep, cuddled into Alex with her wife's arm wrapped around her. As they lay asleep, Sawyer pushed their bedroom door open and padded inside, scratching at his stomach. These dumb chicken poxes were really driving him crazy and to the brink of tears.

Reaching Alex's side of the bed, Sawyer reached out and started shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

Stirring, Alex turned her head to the side and slowly pried one eye open. Seeing Sawyer, a look of pure agony on his face, she shifted suddenly, waking Maggie as she did.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" She asked, concern saturating her tone. Reaching out she ran a hand over Sawyer's head, frowning at the heat generating from him.

"Everything itches and I don't feel good at all," Sawyer told his mothers, voice shaking and tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh come here," Alex said, opening her arms and pulling Sawyer onto the bed. Maggie, sitting up next to Alex, rubbed circles on Sawyer's back, frowning in concern as well.

"I'm gonna run him a bath." She said to the pair, pressing a quick kiss to Sawyer's head. Alex nodded as she held the boy, rocking slowly as the tears from him finally spilled over. 

Filling the bath in their room with warm water, Maggie dumped the bath oats into as well and let it fill. She frowned, glancing back towards the bedroom and felt her heart break just a bit for how miserable her boy was. Even though Sawyer did get the vaccine when he was a baby, he just had to end up in that 2% that did catch chicken pox and the even smaller percent that didn't get the mild version.

Shutting the water off just as Alex and Sawyer appeared, Maggie gave a sad smile to the boy as he headed to the tub and immersed himself. The quick sigh of relief from him brought relief to both his parents.

From outside the tub, Maggie and Alex lowered themselves to the ground, arms draped across the edge of the tub, Maggie's free hand brushing brown curls from Sawyer's head. 

"Is that better baby?" She asked him.

Turning, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips, Sawyer nodded before closing his eyes. "Yeah Mom, better."

"You'll be better soon buddy." Alex added as she tilted her head to the side, looking at her son, "Once your fever breaks, the pox will clear up and you'll be right back at school."

"It's crap that AJ only had the chicken pox for like six hours," Sawyer replied, flicking the water a little bit as he did. "Dumb half Kryptonian."

Alex chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah those Kryptonians really make you jealous sometimes. Did you know Aunt Kara gave me mono but her mono lasted two hours and I was sick for a month?"

"Ew isn't that the kissing disease?" Sawyer asked laughing, looking at Maggie who laughed as well.

"She took a drink from my soda." Alex defended as she flicked water at him.

"Sisters sound terrible Mama." Sawyer replied an odd sad look on his face as he said it, "Was it better having brothers, Mom?"

Exchanging a quick smile with Alex, Maggie shrugged and nodded, "Your uncles picked on me all the time. Hid my barbies, never shared any of their stuff, always ate all the leftovers too."

"I'd be a good big brother you know," Sawyer stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Would you now?" Alex questioned, the grin dancing over her lips as she looked at her wife. Maggie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, instantly knowing she was defeated in the battle about more kids.

"Do you want a little brother Sawyer?" Maggie asked him with a laugh. 

The boy turned to her, his eyes wide with excitement as he nodded his head, "Can we?"

"How about we beat the chicken pox first then we talk about you getting a little brother or sister." Alex said with a laugh, "As long as Mom's on board too."

"Bring it on."

"Yes!"

Sawyer threw his arms in the air in victory, causing both his mothers to shriek as water splashed over them. Another Danvers in the mix was sure to be just as much fun the second time around.


End file.
